herofandomcom-20200223-history
Towa (Pokémon)
Towa is a supporting character in the Pokémon film Celebi: Voice of the Forest. She is the wise elderly guardian of the forest that Celebi guards. Biography Towa has lived in Arborville, at the entry of a forest. Shortly before young Sam Oak walked into the forest and, via Celebi, got sent into the future, Towa warned him that if he heard the "Voice of the Forest", he should not move, or else he would be spirited away to another time. She also gave him a loaf of bread as a parting gift, in case he got hungry while in the forest. She later saw a beam that Celebi created from a distance and wonders if it could be time traveling. 40 Years Later... ]] In the present time, Ash and his friends were about to enter the same forest, when a much-older Towa and her granddaughter Diana appeared. Again, Towa warned about heading into the forest, claiming it was dangerous. When Ash later returned with an unconscious Sammy to Towa and Diana's home, Towa recognized him as the boy she met when she was younger, citing him as a victim of Celebi's time travel. Sammy in turn remembered her as the young woman he had met only earlier that day. Later Ash & Sammy save Celebi from the Marauder's twig monster, but unfortunately, it seems Celebi has died. Everyone weeps for the lost of their lost friends. Suddenly, many other Celebi from the past and future came to heal their friend. And Celebi revives, to everyone's delight. Suddenly the Marauder reappears from the lake and grabs Celebi and attempts to fly away with Celebi on his jetpack. But Ash grabs on tightly onto the Marauder's leg as he rises higher and higher. Ash then ordered Pikachu to Thunderbolt the evil man's jetpack, causing it to explode, sending all three plummeting several meters towards the forest floor. While Celebi saves Ash and Pikachu, the Iron-Masked Marauder CONTINUES his long fall. Although he survived his fall, his mask was knocked off and his remaining Dark Balls were destroyed. Towa, Diana and Mr. White then confront the Marauder along with the forest Pokémon. Surrounded by the angry forest Pokémon, the Marauder tries to send his Pokémon out, but he doesn't have any. The now-powerless Marauder begs for mercy, claiming "This is all a mistake! A big misunderstanding!" The forest Pokémon then tie him up using String Shot, to which Towa replies "I think the Pokemon understand perfectly!" Towa is last seen bidding Ash and the gang farewell. Gallery 800px-Diana and Towa.png|Towa with her granddaughter, Diana Towa young.png|Towa, as a younger woman Trivia * Towa and Diana's hairstyles may resemble Kris's hairstyle, as all of them has bunches behind their ears. However, Towa and Diana have green hair (Towa has light-green hair as an elderly woman) and Kris has longer bunches than Towa or Diana. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Guardians Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Paranormal Category:Pacifists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Elementals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Parents Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Mentally Ill